Ginga Tabi Tamo
by DoggyOtaku
Summary: Gin's brother, Tamo Giyan decides to leave Chaiji Hiyan after an argument about Gin. After he leaves Tamo encounters a pack of mostly battle dogs who are lead by Torakami, a half dog wolf. Slowly he becomes leader of the pack, and they set out to go Ohu. As they make their journey, and arrive there an unexpected evil arises, and both Tamo and Gin must band together to fight it.


**I thought Giyan and Hiyan deserve a story since they never got one in Ginga, so I made this.**

* * *

"Gin doesn't care about us!", shouted a brown and white puppy. His brown eyes were lit with anger, his ears erect, and teeth showed. Tufts of fur stood out, and his curled tail lengthen a little. When the name Gin escaped to into the air, an argument is about to begin

"But he does! He is the Leader of Ohu now, and he has a lot of things to worry about other than us", said a white pup. He looked like the brown and white one, but his anger was not shown with body language. In fact, he didn't feel anger at all, but he did feel the need to justify the actions of his younger brother, Gin. Both dogs were inside of a small cabin that only had a small pink blanket in the middle of it. The cabin was surrounded by tall green leafed trees.

"So he doesn't have time for his own brothers! I bet he doesn't even remember us, Tamo!"

"That's why we were going to Ohu to see Gin, Chaiji", Tamo said.

"We should just give up this journey", declared Chaiji. "We are in Shikoku all because some dog said that he was there when we took our first steps. Look at us now! We are lost somewhere in Shikoku, and inside an abandoned cabin!"

"There are rough times in journeys, and we could not just give up after we went all this way to find him", said calmly Tamo.

"Why try to find our brother if he is the Great Leader of Ohu?", Chaiji yelled. "I hate Gin, Tamo, I hate him. He was chosen over us when that damn old man came! We didn't get partially trained because we were weak! He was first and only to see Father. I bet he's Father's favorite because he taught him the Battouga as the legend goes. Face it, Tamo! Gin is nothing more than a spoiled brat that always saves the day while we are in the shadows!"

Tamo sat, and his head hung over. He closed his eyes, and silence filled the Chaiji. Chaiji knew that he had his point across, and smiled. _"We could finally go home, and never worry about Gin ever again", _he thought.

"You're wrong", Tamo whispered. Chaiji's smiled was wiped away, and replace with a stoic expression. "Gin's in Ohu, and he does care! I'll going to see Gin even if it means leaving you behind because you don't agree!"

Tamo walked over to the door, and was about to leave the cabin when Chaiji yelled.

"Wait Tamo, it's too risky!", said Chaiji. "There's wild dogs out there that will attack you no matter what, and if wild dogs are not the problem, then wolves. Also winter's coming if not later then soon, and food will be scarce by then."

Tamo looked at him with his purple eyes, and stared into Chaiji's brown. He could the worry written in his face, but as of right now he wasn't too concern.

"I will survive somehow", he said before he took off running towards the forest.

"Tamo! Tamoooo!", shouted Chaiji. Tamo ignored his brother's cries, and a tear formed in his right eye. It didn't take long for him to disappear into the forest.

It was two days after Tamo left Chaiji that began to realize that he didn't had anything to eat.

"_It has been two straight days since I've eaten, and I can't hunt. I wish Chaiji was here",_ thought Tamo. He shook the thought away. _"No I can't think like that. I must rely on myself now since Chaiji doesn't agree with me." _

Suddenly, a rabbit was in front of him, and it stood there like it was the only one in the world. Tamo licked his lips, and crouched on his legs. He was almost touching ground when he sprinted towards the rabbit. When the white Akita was a paw away from the rabbit, it finally realized that it was being hunted, and tried to run away. It was too late because Tamo caught before it ran a centimeter. Tamo held down the rabbit with immense force until it no longer moved. Tamo laid down with his left paw on the head of the rabbit, and his right on the grassless ground. He bit down on the back, and pulled the soft meat with his muzzle. He chewed the meat slowly, savoring the taste, and swallowed it when it was small enough for his throat.

Behind the many bushes, and beside a tall tree was figure which Tamo did not see. This figure had erect black with brown inside ears, and stubbed tail. Tamo only reached the figure's legs, and it was black except for his muzzle, lower head, upper chest, tail, and in front and back of his legs. It's brown eyes stared at the white pup, and he smiled.

"_Torakami wants to him to be in the pack, huh. Let's see if he fight as good as he hunts." _

* * *

**I changed Giyan's and Hiyan's names into something that I like because some people get confused when they hear it for the first time. Besides, they seem kinda bland to me. Just my opinion : D**


End file.
